1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for joining two or more flexible, elastically deformable elongate members together and, more particularly, a coupler for joining two or more sets of flexible, elastically deformable optical fibers in an end-to-end relationship whereby energy in one fiber can be transferred to its associated fiber through such connector with minimum losses at the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices generally were used with rigid, inflexible members, such as glass fibers, which, if deformation forces were applied, would fracture or break. Accordingly, the connectors of the prior art were made of resilient, elastically deformable materials. Fibers placed in a common groove, and having a compression member applied thereover, tend to align themselves along their longitudinal axis. Such effects are not possible with elastically deformable fibers, since they deform rather than the portions of the connector.